


cursed kalvin x neopronouns x trender fics

by cinnamon tits (kiibouma_exe)



Category: Kalvin Garrah - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibouma_exe/pseuds/cinnamon%20tits
Summary: i got bored yall
Relationships: kalvin garrah x neopronouns, kalvin garrah x trender
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	cursed kalvin x neopronouns x trender fics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It All Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679244) by [taitofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan). 



Unfuckable, ugly bitch.

The words ran through Neopronoun's head ad nauseam. To think a shitty little cockslut like Kalvin would dare call a beautiful genius like xem unfuckable and ugly! It was unacceptable! It was...  
God damn, was it ever turning xem the fuck on.

Neopronouns, despite what xyr social medias thought of xem, was not an idiot. Xe could see that Kalvin didn't talk to anyone else the way frog spoke to xem. The closest, xe supposed, was frogs preoccupation with whether or not Trender had a dick, but that still wasn't quite the same. No, frog only ramped up the vulgarity and degradation with xem. Neopronouns, the monarch of vulgarity. The only one of them who visibly got off to being degraded. Frog was obviously trying to turn xem on, frog just had to be! Maybe the little dickwad wasn't as uninterested in chicks as xe'd initially pegged frog.

That was how xe came up with xyr next genius plan, which xe had to put into motion as soon as xe could, before xe got so horny that xe resorted to fucking someone totally unworthy of a sexy bitch like xem. No, xe had standards! Really xe did! They were just... different from most other people's. And that was fine! If xe wanted to get fucked silly by an obnoxious cock-sucking froglet, that was xyr prerogative!

"Hey, Kalvin! Quit trying to get in Trender's pants a minute and come here!"

Kalvin stilled for a moment before slowly turning to face Neopronouns with a blank expression. 

Trender took one look between the two of them and hurriedly said nyas goodbyes, promising Kalvin they could finish their conversation later. Once nya was gone, Neopronouns strode up to Kalvin, trying not to let xyr fear—and arousal—at frogs expressionless face show. Frog only did that to xem right before frog was about to say something that would go straight to xyr clit.

"...You scared Trender away, you stupid whore. I was finally..." Frog trailed off, subtly shifting frogs weight as frog brought frogs thumb to frogs mouth, biting it in concentration. Xyr breathing quickened as xe noticed the problem—namely, the tent in frogs pants. Had xe really just cockblocked frog? Not that xe had any idea if Trender would have accepted or if Kalvin would even have asked, but it seemed liked frog'd at least planned on trying. "Did you do that on purpose, you dumb slut?"

"N-no! How was I supposed to know you were finally gonna stop being a fucking baby and ask nya to fuck you?" Kalvin's glare was very impressive, even being half a foot shorter than xem. "W-wait! Listen! I mean it! I thought you were just fucking around with nya like you always do! I didn't know!"

Kalvin sighed, and Neopronouns glanced down to see frog was still sporting a nice bulge in frogs pants, though it was starting to go down. Xe couldn't have that! Xe squeezed xyr arms against xyr chest to make xyr tits pop more and leaned in, the cleavage close to frogs face. Frog stared for a moment at the flesh mere inches from frog, then sighed again, this time louder and far more dramatic.

"Okay, fine, you're too stupid to read the atmosphere, I get that. But now you think that throwing yourself at me like a bitch in heat will get you what you want?" Xe only continued to stare at frog hopefully. "...You really want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"I want you to piss on my tits!" Kalvin stilled again, and this time, so did xe. Xe... Xe hadn't meant to say that. Xe really, really hadn't. "I mean, I... I want you to fuck me too! I mean I just want you to fuck me! But, um, if you wanted to piss on my tits I wouldn't really mind, I guess..."

Xyr face burned as Kalvin was so shocked that even frog couldn't hide it. Oh god, what had xe done? Xe was just going to wave xyr tits around and offer to let him do whatever frog wanted to xem, not confess xyr biggest jerk-off fantasy! How had xyr plan already gone so far off the rails when it had been so simple? Why was xyr clit doing the talking for xem?

"...Wow, Neopronouns really does want me to degrade xem, doesn't xe?" Kalvin giggled, staring up at xem with frogs deceptively childish grin before reaching out and groping xyr tits with both frogs hands. Xe let out a little squeak, which quickly turned into a moan. They were right in the hallway! Anyone could come by and see them! Oh god, xe wished someone would! "You think my piss is good enough for these lumpy fleshbags? You're crazy, aren't you, you nasty slut?"

"J-just fuck me," xe whimpered, xyr clit throbbing almost painfully as frogs hands squeezed xyr tits, pinching xyr peaked nipples through the fabric of xyr shirt and bra. Xe wanted to feel frogs hands on xyr bare flesh! "Kalvin, you can do anything, I don't care. Just fuck me!"

"Hmm, Neopronouns isn't asking very politely, is xe?" Neopronouns swallowed thickly, xyr eyes once again checking the state of frogs pants. Yep, frog was still hard, and it didn't seem to be going away. Was xe finally going to get xyr wish? "Maybe if a dumb dog like you asks nicely, I'll consider sticking my dick in your dirty pussy."

"Please stick your cock in my pussy! I'm so fucking horny!" The words came easily; xe felt as if xe might cum just from frogs hands on xyr clothed tits. "Fuck me raw if you want, I don't care. But I need you to fuck me! Please!"

"Need it, you say? Neopronouns really is desperate for my dick!" Frog removed a hand from xyr chest, only to slip it under xyr short skirt. Frog giggled again, and xe shivered at the feeling of one of frogs fingers running over xyr slit through xyr panties. "You're disgustingly wet! What a slutty bitch, so sure I'd even consider touching xem!"

For once in xyr life, Neopronouns thought better of opening xyr mouth and pointing out that frog was already touching xem. The last thing xe wanted was for frog to stop.

"Kalvin..."

"...Fine. Let's go to your room." The words made xyr heart speed up; frog was going to do it! Frog was going to have sex with xem! "But I don't have any condoms, so I hope you do. I don't want anything to do with having any shitty brats with you!"

Xe had to bite xyr tongue from calling frog a shitty brat.

"...I don't." Both of Kalvin's hands were off xem in a moment, and xe didn't hold back xyr frustrated groan. "Just pull out before you cum, it'll be fine! You can handle that much, right?"

Xe didn't want that. Xe wanted frog to pump xem full of cum and turn xem into a creampie. Xe wanted frog to knock xem up, not because xe loved frog or anything silly like that, but xe'd always wanted to be a parent, and frog was the closest to having brains and looks that matched xyrs. Plus, well, frog really fucking turned xem on for reasons that even xe couldn't really explain. Attraction to bratty froglets, xe supposed.

"Neopronouns is such a stupid cumdumpster... But sure, fine! If you want to risk it, just don't come crying to me!" As if xe'd cry about it. Only out of happiness maybe. "Now hurry up! Let's get to your room before you start humping my leg!"

"I-I'm not a dog," xe muttered, but xe did as xe was told, knowing that with as long as frog'd been hard, frog had to have wanted release just as much as xe did.

They went straight to xyr room in the dorms, and the moment the doors were locked behind them, Kalvin pushed xem towards the bed. Xe yelped and stumbled a bit, but xe didn't protest getting on it, nor him hopping on and crawling up to xem. Frog didn't take off frogs clothes, nor remove xyrs. All frog did was spread xyr legs and pull the crotch of xyr panties aside to expose xyr wet, dripping pussy.

"Gross." It didn't stop frogs hands from going to frogs belt. Xe watched, xyr mouth salivating as frog pulled out frogs hard cock. It wasn't as small as xe'd often joked, and xe'd never been more thankful for anything in xyr life. "I'm not gonna catch anything, am I? Oh, wait, you're just a slutty virgin who no one wants to fuck! My mistake!"

"You're the one who— Ahh!" Xe was cut off as frog lifted xyr hips and pressed the head of frogs cock to xyr entrance. Frog wasn't even inside, but just feeling frog that close to xem was enough to surprise xem. Frog didn't move, just staring down at xem with a bored expression. But frog couldn't hide frogs shallow breathing, and Neopronouns was pretty confident that no matter what frog said, frog wanted this too. "Look, w-whatever. I'm a virgin, so what? Are you saying you aren't?"

"Are you kidding? I've fucked plenty of hot chicks!" Frog immediately giggled and pressed the head of frogs cock into xem for a moment before pulling it back out. Xe wanted to scream. "That's a lie! I'm not a slut like you!"

"Just a cockslut, right?" Rather than answer, frog snapped frogs hips forward, pushing frog completely inside of xem. Neopronouns gasped at the sensation of being filled with something bigger than xyr fingers and warmer than a dildo. "F-fucking finally! I didn't think you'd ever get on with it!"

"Hey Neopronouns, do you think if I fuck you hard enough, you'll shut up?" Frog pulled out to the head and slid back in; xe was so wet that frog had no troubles at all. Frog did that a few more times—Neopronouns only being able to moan at frogs slow, deep thrusts—before frog settled into a faster rhythm. "That's more like it! Dogs don't talk, do they?"

"I'm not a—"

Xe cut off with a yelp as frog reached between xyr legs and began rubbing xyr clit, not slowing down in the slightest. Neopronouns had a hard time thinking of much more than that hard cock railing xyr pussy, the smug look on Kalvin's face only making xem hornier. Drool slipped from the corners of xyr mouth, and xe wasn't even sure xe could string more than a few words together at that point.

Xe was so lost in the feeling of pleasure than xe didn’t even realize what xe was doing until xe heard Kalvin's obnoxiously loud laughter.

"Is Neopronouns pissing xemself? You're a real piss-slut, aren't you? No wonder you want me to defile your tits!"

Xe supposed xe should have expected that of xemself, considering xyr track record for leaking when xe used xyr vibrator. But since Kalvin's hips only seemed to move faster, xe figured frog didn't really mind that much and didn't bother trying to stop xemself. His cock just felt so good; xe couldn't help xemself! Xe was close, so close...!

Kalvin didn't stop even as Neopronoun's piss wet frogs cock and frogs pants, as well as sliding down xyr ass to wet xyr blankets. None of that mattered to xem though; frogs fingers were relentless on xyr clit, and xyr emptying bladder was only turning xem on more, and when xe came without warning, well, xe really wasn't shocked at all.

Xe was, however, a bit surprised when not long after, Kalvin stilled, cumming with a low groan. Inside of xem. Deep, deep inside of xem. Frog, apparently, hadn't expected it either, frogs face flushed from more than just physical excursion. They stared at each other for a moment, both panting harshly, then frog slowly pulled out. Well, xe'd wanted to be a creampie. Xe wondered if the other thing might come true too...?

God, xe really kind of hoped.

"...You gonna piss on my tits or what?"

At xyr words, the tension seemed to break, and frog giggled with what Neopronouns was pretty sure was a touch of relief. No point in worrying about it yet, xe supposed.

"I suppose I can indulge my beloved bitch, just this once!" Frog practically sneered the mocking beloved, but xe really wouldn't have expected otherwise. Xe didn't care, especially since frog clamored up to frogs feet, balancing on xyr mattress and holding frogs dick to aim towards xyr cleavage. At that point, xe hardly cared that xe had xyr clothes on; xe laughed breathlessly as piss streamed from frogs spent cock onto xem, wetting xyr exposed skin. The front of xyr shirt quickly became drenched, soaking through xyr bra. Frogs piss was warm against xem, and it took all xyr willpower not to reach up and rub it into xyr skin.

Of course, when frog giggled and lifted frogs dick to make the stream go to xyr face, maybe xe proved that xe was indeed a bit of a piss-slut when xe opened xyr mouth and very willingly let frog piss on xyr tongue. If frog was surprised that xe was into that, frog didn't show it. Maybe xe was just that obviously depraved. Xe was okay with that.

Once frogs stream trickled to a stop, frog flopped back on the mattress, frogs dick still hanging out.

Of course, Neopronouns couldn't say much considering xe still had xyr panties pulled aside, xyr pussy still exposed. Xe could feel some of Kalvin's cum leaking out of xem, and between that and all the piss soaking xem, xe was completely turned on again. Xe wondered if Kalvin was up for staying until frog could get it up again...?

After a moment, frog tucked frogself back in frogs pants, and xe guessed xe had xyr answer. Xe hoped xyr vibrator was charged...

"Well, that was really boring! I might as well have been fucking a rock!" Frog hopped off xyr bed, and Neopronouns took some satisfaction that the crotch of frogs pants were wet with xyr piss. Xe hoped someone saw frog on frogs way back to frogs room. It would serve frog right! "But what did I expect, agreeing to have sex with an unfuckable bitch? No one to blame but myself!"

"Tch, just fuck off already, shrimpdick..."

Frog giggled and all but skipped to xyr door, but once frogs hand was on the handle, frog paused, though frog didn't turn back to xem. Xe waited to see what else frog could possibly do or say to arouse xem before frog left xem to masturbate.

"...What are you gonna do if...?"

Frog didn't continue, but xe didn't really need frog to. Oh, so they weren't ignoring that possibility after all? Frog was so confusing!

"I'll do what I fucking have to, since someone couldn't just goddamn pull out!" Frog didn't flinch at xyr sharp tone, and xe wasn't really angry. Maybe frog knew that? Frog was eerily good at reading xem. "...I don't give a shit what you do, if that's what you're worried about."

That wasn't true; frog didn't need to know that. Then again, maybe frog already did. Xe really had no idea.

"Just... let me know, okay?"

Xe would have asked what the hell it was to frog, if frog hadn't bolted out the door before xe had the chance. With a sigh, xe forced xemself up, feeling even more cum leak out. How much did someone so small possibly have in frog? Fuck, xe was so horny still. Xe needed that vibrator... Xe could think about Kalvin railing xem again... At least xe knew xe wouldn't piss xemself this time.

As xe got up to find it, a hand wandered to xyr stomach, a thousand thoughts running through xyr head; all of the possible consequences of that afternoon bombarding xem. But... It wasn't very likely that anything would happen, right? Kalvin was probably shooting blanks! Right, xe was going to be fine!

...But if xe did have to give Kalvin some big news, well, xe wasn't sure xe'd really mind.


End file.
